Harry Potter y la Historia Chorra
by locatis.lunatica
Summary: aver, hente, q kede claro q kien se atreva a leer sto es mu valiente... no homeee! jajaja, venga, na leerlo, es una chorrada, pero tiene su punto, a mi me triunfa ese regustillo idiota que desprendeee! jusjusjus! musho royo! engaaa! a darle cañitaaa!


_Güeno, lo de siempre, troncos: q los personajes no son míos, q son de la JK, y q no hago esto con ánimo de lucro (más bien lo hago con ánimo de dar un poco por culo... jusjusjus!). Así que nada, desviadillos, que os mole la guarrería esta que vais a leer ahora, y q aproveche, y en fin, si os parese me dejais argún reviewsillo, no? Engaaa! Pos eso. La locatis._

_p.d.: aunq arriba he intentado evitarlo... normalmente escribiré mis mensajes personales con mi asento andalú, así que trankis si veis argo rarillo (como ha pasao ahora, mens). Po eso._

**Er comienso!**

Los ojos le brillaban con malicia. Una sonrisita asomaba a sus labios traviesa. Y en sus manos portaba una botella.

Era Navidad. Griffindor estaba casi vacío. Y la puerta del cuarto de los chicos de sexto curso se acaba de abrir chirriante, llamando la atención de todos los allí reunidos.

Detrás de Parvati venía Lavender, también muy alegre, seguida por Susan Bones, agarrada del brazo de su amiga Hannah Abbott, con la que convivía en Hufflepuff, que observaban todo sumamente interesadas, murmurando. Por último, y cerrando la puerta tras ella, Hermione, con el ceño fruncido, la boca tensa.

Seamus salía del cuarto de baño, recién duchado, y no pudo más que sobresaltarse y parpadear incrédulo cuando las vio allí dentro. Comentó algo sobre que qué era eso de que las chicas entraran en sus dormitorios como tal cosa, y Parvati le respondió con un resoplido exagerado. Luego en dos zancadas se colocó en medio de la habitación, entre todas las camas, ante la expectante mirada de los chicos. Se puso en cuclillas, colocó la botella en el suelo, se sacudió las manos, y se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas. Llamó a Lavender, que corrió a sentarse junto a su amiga de alma, y después las dos de Hufflepuff, algo cohibidas, las imitaron. Pronunció la líder el nombre de Hermione, que se había apoyado a la pared y cruzado de brazos, con un tinte de exasperación en la voz, y la instó a acompañarlas en la sentada que estaban realizando ante la sorprendida mirada de los chicos, que no se atrevían ni a preguntar qué demonios pretendían. Aunque un poco reticente, la última chica poniendo los ojos en blanco y sin dejar de resoplar, acabó con el culo en el suelo, enfrente de las otras.

Llamaron a la puerta. Parvati, como cabeza del cotarro, dio paso. Una cabellera pelirroja se asomó inocente al dormitorio, e hizo que su hermano inquiriera sobre los motivos de la visita. La cabecilla de la acampada respondió por la Weasley, que se acomodó junto a Hermione con una sonrisita nerviosa.

–Viene con las demás.

–Entonces explícame a qué venís las demás –terció Ron, levantando una ceja. Hermione abrió la boca, pero Parvati se le adelantó.

–A jugar –dijo, y sonó demasiado inocente para serlo realmente. Otro fuerte resoplido de Hermione, que volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Ginny trató de tranquilizarla, repitiendo más o menos las palabras de la líder.

–Hermie, es sólo un juego tonto.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, con los ojos bajos, y miró hacia otro lado.

–¿Por qué no os sentáis? –sugirió Lavender, acompañando sus palabras con unos golpecitos con la mano sobre el suelo. Parvati asintió fervientemente.

Los chicos se comenzaron a asentar, siguiendo las indicaciones de Parvati, en torno a la botella, sin dejar de mirar el objeto como si se tratara de una bomba, o, en el caso de los que no conocieran las bombas, como si se tratara de un kneazle rabioso.

–¿Nos dirás en qué consiste el dichoso juego? –preguntó Seamus, y miró a Parvati, y luego a Hermione, que se sentaba a su lado, y que volvió a resoplar y desviar la mirada.

–Claro, claro... En cuanto estéis todos sentados.

La cabecilla de las invasoras pronunció esas palabras con un deje nervioso, frotándose las manos. Tomó aire, se alargó hacia le centro del corro formado, hacia la botella, y la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

Todos esperaron a que se detuviera, muy atentos, ajenos a todo lo demás, hipnotizados por la botella de cristal verde. Todos, excepto Hermione, que golpeaba el suelo con el pie, demostrando su impaciencia.

Pero cuando el dichoso objeto dejó de girar, señalándola con su boca alargada, fue la que más se sorprendió.

–¡Esto es absurdo! –chilló, poniéndose en pie, echa una fiera.

Parvati dejó escapar una risa perversa.

–¡Oh, vamos, Hermione! ¡Una apuesta es una apuesta!

La aludida le dedicó una bonita mirada envenenada digna del mismísimo Malfoy, y ladeó la cabeza, resoplando una vez más.

–¿Qué apuesta? –intervino entonces Harry, y buscó primero una respuesta en Hermione, que retomaba posiciones murmurando por lo bajo toda suerte de improperios hacia su compañera de casa, y al ver que de ella no obtendría respuesta alguna, se volvió hacia Parvati.

–La profesora Trelawney dijo que la botella señalaría a Hermione... –aclaró.

–Bueno, realmente dijo algo como "oh, y decirle a cierta bruja carente de ojo interior, que a día de Navidad, tendrá la suerte de salir agraciada en cualquier tipo sorteo" –matizó Lavender, y Parvati le agradeció su aclaración, y Hermione volvió a resoplar–. Así que se lo dijimos, como buenas amigas, y ella despotricó a su gusto contra la profesora, y dijo que aquello era una bobada.

Patil siguió:

–Así que le propusimos probarlo.

Otro resoplido de la afectada.

–Ah... ¿y para eso os reunís tantas, en nuestro dormitorio? –inquirió Ron, desde frente a Hermione, levantando una ceja.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

–No sólo eso. También vienen a hacerme cumplir la apuesta –le contestó, y se llevó las manos a la cara después de volver a echar un vistazo a la botella.

–Oh... –soltó Neville, asintiendo, sin dejar de mirar al centro del círculo, al cristal verde oscuro– ¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

Hermione emitió un quejido leve, y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas dobladas y pegadas a su cuerpo.

–Participar en el juego –respondió Parvati por ella.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sin saber de qué maldito juego hablaba, y provocaron en la chica una risita nerviosa, que acompañó divertida con unas palmas.

Entre tanto las dos Hufflepuff hablaban entre ellas, observándolo todo y a todos, soltando alguna que otra vez una risita. Ron las miró de reojo, y puso cara de asco. Pero nadie se dio cuenta porque estaban demasiado interesados en la botella.

Parvati se permitió unas minutos de expectación. Luego se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeó y les señaló a los demás la botella con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Tomó aire, abrió la boca y...

También se abrió la puerta.

Se volvió a cerrar.

Se volvió a abrir.

Dean Thomas entró en escena, portando una impecable sonrisa. Se acomodó en el círculo sin que nadie le dijera nada, y miró a la botella.

–¿Ya ha girado? –preguntó, sin saber a quién.

Está claro quién respondió.

–Sí.

A Dean le brillaron los ojos tanto como lo hacían los de Parvati. Se frotó las manos.

–Oh, venga... Besaos ya –ordenó.

Hermione se tapó la cara con las manos, y los chicos pegaron un respingo en su sitio. Se elevaron murmullos, risitas, un gemido de Hermione, y, por fin, la voz de Parvati.

–En eso consiste el juego. Las personas a las que señale la botella, con el morro y el culo, tienen que besarse.

Otra vez alboroto, en el que participaba todo el mundo menos Hermione, y Ron, que se acababa de percatar de que él era el segundo elegido. Tras unos segundos en los que sólo consiguió pensar y decir (muy bajito) "oh, no...", el pelirrojo reaccionó y saltó hacia la puerta en busca de su libertad, y de pronto se vio arrastrado bruscamente de vuelta a su lugar de origen, como si una mano invisible lo hubiera agarrado de la túnica y hubiera tirado de él. Miró a Parvati horrorizado. No hizo falta que dijera nada.

–Los que se sientan juegan –sentenció.

Seamus Finnigan no pudo contenerse.

–¡Pero nos has engañado! ¡Eso se avisa desde el principio!

Parvati levantó las manos y enseñó las palmas, como gesto de inocencia, rodeada de las risas del resto de las chicas. Incluida Ginny. Hermione sin incluir.

Ésta tenía los ojos fijos en un Ron extremadamente cabreado, que no hacía más que gritar todo su repertorio de insultos, especialmente dedicados a la culpable de todos sus males, a la perversa mente manipuladora, a la Griffindor que se sentaba unos sitios más allá, y que no tardó en enzarzarse con él en una discusión de dimensiones descomunales, que fulminó con ambos en pie, rojos como tomates, dejándose la garganta en perjurar contra sus respectivos contrincantes, hasta que Parvati le gritó:

–¡PUES TE FASTIDIAS, WEASLEY, PORQUE POR MUCHO QUE TE QUEJES VAS A TENER QUE JUGAR HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!

Ese era un detalle importante. Ella dominaba el hechizo de retención, así que allí todos sentaditos, y reunidos como buenos boyscouts, hasta que a la nena le diera la real gana. Punto y final. Ron decidió sentarse. Más les convenía no rechistar y esperar a que se cansara.

Se hizo el silencio, y lo rompió Harry con una carcajada.

–¡Esto es estúpido! –rió. Hermione asintió fervientemente.

La mandamás del juego los ignoró. Ordenó:

–Vamos, bésala, o bésalo. Quince segundos.

Los ordenados fueron a quejarse, pero Parvati negó con la cabeza, de brazos cruzados.

Otra vez silencio. La tensión, como suele decirse, podía cortarse con un cuchillo, o un hechizo de corte, en cualquier caso. Todos ansiosos, menos dos. Los protagonistas del beso, que se miraban y no se atrevían. Amagaban levantarse, se desviaban la mirada, suspiraban, resoplaban, y al fin Hermione tomó la iniciativa: gateó hasta su amigo, puso su nariz a escasos milímetros de la otra, pecosa y algo protuberante, y se excusó.

–Tenemos que hacerlo. Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.

Y sin dar siquiera tiempo al chico de parpadear un par de veces, pegó los labios a los del otro. Los mantuvieron unidos durante la cuenta atrás. Quince... Catorce... Trece... Los segundos que contaban los demás en voz alta pasaban lentos... Doce... Once... Diez... Nueve... Muy lentos... Ocho... Siete... Seís... Demasiado lentos... CINCO... CUATRO... TRES... DOS... UNO... Se les había echo eterno...

¡Por fin!

Se separaron y tomaron aire. Ron se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica y Hermione con le dorso de la mano. Los dos con caras de tremenda repugnancia.

–Ahora te sientas a su lado... Así, muy bien.

Esta vez, no hizo falta que Parvati le diera un empujoncito para que empezara a girar. La botella comenzó a dar vueltas por pura arte de magia.

Vuelta tras vuelta, giro tras giro, pasando por todos, y todos atentos a ella, con los dientes apretados, las cejas alzadas, los puños cerrados. Comenzaba a parar, y los cejos se fruncieron, se contuvo el aire, se cerraron ojos.

Los salvados respiraron tranquilos, y Neville emitió un chillido.

Se abrió la puerta. Un flash que los cegó a todos. Se cerró la puerta. Ahora se abrió más lentamente y preguntaron a propósito de lo que estaban haciendo allí todos alrededor de una botella vacía, y con esas caras.

Las cabezas se volvieron hacia Colin, y nadie respondió. Parvati estaba demasiado aterrada para hacerlo.

Efectivamente, como ya se supondrá, la botella también la señalaba a ella.

Hermione se revolcaba por el suelo de la risa, y Ron trataba de calmarla, pero él tampoco podía evitar reír. La risa no tardó en contagiárseles a los demás, y la habitación se llenó de carcajadas mientras la cara de Parvati se ponía cada vez más roja, y Neville se encogía como un ratoncito asustado.

Hasta akí el primer cap de una porkería cualquiera. Ya veremo si me animo a publicá má adelante argo mejó. Po eso. La locatis.

_p.d.: ehemplo de lo q os comentaba de mi asento ahí arriba. Si no entendei argo me lo desí q ya veré si lo traduhco o ya veré lo q hago... enga hente, a liarla!_


End file.
